Ruminations and Revelations
by angie9281
Summary: With his maker back in his life, it is a night of rememberance for Eric. but when a unexpected and violent truth is revealed, the results could be catastrophic for him and those closest to him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note-sorry it has taken me so long to post another story…..thanks again for your support and please review….thank you!**_

 **PART ONE-Ruminations**

The house was silent and so too were the ones in their cozy neighborhood. Which now totaled four with the completion of the one he had never imagined would need building. But as life had thrown him so many curveballs in his long life, the fact that this one had been the resurrection of his own maker, it was nice getting a good surprise rather than a misery filled one. Everyone else was at work, he himself deicing to remain at home from Fangtasia for once. Not that he didn't enjoy being fawned over but sometimes, even her needed personal space. Private time for his thoughts. Thoughts that he usually revealed only to Sookie. But as she was over at her own job and wouldn't be home for hours, here he sat alone. At least until a second figure settled in a similar chair across a table from him.

"I am enjoying the new house….as nice as my home in Dallas was until….well, you know, you were there." Godric said with a rueful smile as they were both briefly taken back to the night when that suicide bomber had wreaked havoc. And while so many had died, there was one highlight of that evening for the Viking.

"At least I got her to get that bullet out of me." Eric said with a small smirk, a smirk that faded away, his thoughts elsewhere.

"You are looking troubled and aren't as…..well you seem off. What is it? Are you upset I have not released you? Because in the craziness of things as of late….." he trailed off as his progeny shook his head, stretching out on his chair and turning to face him. There was a pained look on the face of Eric as Godric waited for a response. Bare chested, the Viking stood up and paced, clad only in track suit bottoms and there was a gentle agitation about him as he leaned over the railing and looked upon his palatial property. Finally he spoke, his back to his maker.

"Are you ashamed of me? I have failed in many ways and the things I did in your absence….things I know now you saw and were upset by. I….never wanted to fail you and yet thinking back to when we parted ways so long ago….the things I did…the killing, the cruelty…" Eric looked at his maker, who was looking back him, his face unreadable. "I don't think I deserve this…let alone her or the life I have now."

Getting up to join him at the railing, a thoughtful, a almost equally pained looking Godric placed a hand on the shoulder of the burdened Viking. "I was to blame for making you what you were. You had lost everything you cared about and at that time I was nothing more than a monster myself. I had lost my humanity and as such, helped strip you of yours until there was not much left of your true self. For that I am to blame and if not for your travels, your meeting Nora and Pam..I do not believe you would have evolved like I had. The fact that you are where you are in your life now," the older vampire nodded slightly to the left ring finger of his lone surviving progeny. "I never thought I would see the day you would settle down-somewhat-with someone you started out as seeing as merely a tool for your personal gain."

"I won't lie….I enjoyed the kills, the fighting….I still do. But looking back as I stand here now….I am not proud of what I did and though I can go back home to commune with those I lost-my parents-I know I have their forgiveness. But what of yours? Perhaps you should have left me to burn rather than turn me. Sookie….she has brought out the person I failed to be for my father. That I failed him and my mother drove me to become so…cold and heartless."

"I helped in that transformation but you and her, along with others in your life….they brought you back to your true self. You were a proud warrior and still are. You have honor and loyalty. Not that you are a saint…." Godric managed to get a smile from his progeny. But there was still that air of misery hinging over him. And it pained Godric to know that there was little he really could do to alleviate it. Words could only do so much. "If she were to hear you say that I should have left you to die on the battlefield, how do you think that would make her feel? Do you not understand the way you changed her life? All the pain she endured from her own family and friends over the years, dealing with her abilities she had no control over? the feeling of being an outcast? Surely you could relate to those feelings. And surely you have to know how happy you have made her…."

"I….wouldn't want her to have heard me say that….do you really think I have changed her life for the better? She changed-literally-for me and I can't undo what which she-"

"She became what she has for you. And look at how she has thrived. Just as you have. That you are being so brutally honest, baring your soul, proves to me that I did manage to instill goodness in you after I had to relearn things myself. It was not a easy journey but I believe I am in a good place and I think you are as well. you have always been hard on yourself for the past mistakes and only when you let them go fully can you let yourself be free and I know this word is somewhat foreign to you but….happy."

There was a long silence as he took in the wisdom being imparted to him. He supposed even he could still learn a thing or two and as tortured as he found himself to be now and again even all these centuries later, it was a comfort he saw in his maker rather than allowing to feel like his returned maker was a crutch instead. "I am…..glad you are back. It is…..something I will not take for granted. I can not afford to take anything for granted ever again. I suppose I should lay off the devil-may-care attitude, I suppose."

"No…perhaps just use more discretion. Cockiness has gotten you in tight jams and though you have managed to escape them, I wouldn't get too complacent. Life can deal you the most unexpected of blows." Godric said. "But it can also give you gifts that you could never dare to imagine. Gifts that have presented themselves to you. I know you hurt from losses over these past years and I wish I could bring back all those you-we-have lost to us. But think of what you have now and for my part, I feel renewed, happy to be given a second chance at living again. I do not regret ending my life in Dallas but I learned form it as I existed as a spirit…the times I came before you and you alone, I felt for you all the more and wished it possible to return to help finish teach you what you needed to learn. But it turns out, you found teachers elsewhere and have even married one of them." he winked at the look on the face of the Viking, a startled, uneasy expression. "You have succeeded beyond my wildest dreams and should you think I have come to be disappointed in you, you really should think again. I feel quite the opposite, actually."

This was not what he had expected to hear, though he felt relieved. Somewhat. Nothing could erase or undo the lingering torment and memories of the past and nothing could undo the terrible things he had done. But this talk, these thoughts being imparted to him and his own to his maker…it was cathartic and he supposed it was only a part of the healing process. Honestly was something the Viking had tried to use more, not wanting to let Sookie down. "I..am glad you are back with us….me. I…..missed you." he said in a rush, the words escaping his lips before he could stop himself. And though he looked embarrassed for a moment speaking such tender sentiments to Godric, there was a feeling of pride he felt, this reunion being something he had only had in his dreams. It was then he did something he would only do for two people in his life. Kneeling at the feet of his returned maker, Eric bowed his head and pledged his loyalty once more, saying he needed to do this, that it was the right thing to do. For his own sense of honor and it was clear he would acquiesce to the whims of his maker…unless the situation warranted something different.

"You needn't pledge loyalty or obedience to me. For this night I am going to release you as you have earned it after all this time." Godric said as he gestured for his progeny to rise and it was within a few minutes, the verbal ceremony that would set free Eric from the control of Godric had concluded and as he left that painful tug signaling the severed tie, he nevertheless felt as loyal and as fiercely protective of him as he always had. They stood silent side by side, gazing over the lawn. Then came a rare mischievous smirk from the older vampire. "It has been some time since I enjoyed a good race…how about it? To the woods and back?"

Never backing down from a challenge and feeling confident in his abilities that perhaps he could win this one, Eric grinned as they climbed up to perch, on the railing of the balcony and in a flash they were off and though he beat the younger vampire, it was also not by much, a testament as to how strong and determined, agile and powerful that the younger had become on his own. He had thrived, thought Godric as they went to race again, the Viking wanting a redo to see if he could best him, and yet he was thriving because of not him but of those he had allowed to care for and vice versa. It was not until the 23rd race that the persistent Viking finally claimed victory but even he knew that it was only because his maker had allowed it. The gesture was not lost on him as they returned to the balcony. There was so much else to talk and the night was still young. That they now both felt the need to put their feelings into action was something neither could be fully prepared for, even being as old as they were.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO-Heartache**

The time that they shared, the frivolity was over…for the moment. Returning to their lounge chairs on the balcony, they listened to the noises of the night, crickets and owls, the gently stirring of the water in the pool that only one with their acute hearing could hear. It was a unexpected evening of honesty and candor thus far and both were finding it therapeutic. Much needed after everything that had happened over the more recent years. The races had been fun, a way to continue reconnecting after so much lost time and the two had even decided to go deep into the forest to hunt. The sounds of howling had gotten to them, after their recent dealings with weres and though they soon sniffed out that these were only animals-a pack of them, no less, the two found themselves stalking the animals that had dared tread too close to the homes of the vampires an. bare-chested, the two silently stalked what they soon saw were coyotes and as they started their attack, the need to let go their respective pain and emotions of the past, they were far too gone in their primal states, the release they needed this night overpowering their resolve. Blood was everywhere as the animals were slaughtered without a second thought, the release the two needed to exorcise from their beings blinding them to the fact that the next body that was sent streaking into a tree there was a hint of blonde under the moonlight and it took a moment for the two to slowly emerge from their primal states of mind, going from straight predators to concerned, shocked kin of the feebly stirring woman in the white top and black shorts.

"Oh….now I've done it…never should have…this was a bad idea…..but we both needed to vent…let things out and I felt good. For a moment."

"We can not sit here and blame ourselves for indulging in our nature. We must do that from time to time to keep our heads. That being said, you know as well as I that she is a faster healer than she ever was before." Godric said, trying to reassure Eric that Sookie was not as seriously injured as she appeared, as bad as she appeared, she was already healing.

"This is what I was always fearing…to hurt her without intending to." Eric replied as he took the girl from the gentle hands of his maker, settling her on his own lap and though he sensed she wasn't gravely ill, he still gave her some blood and she started to return to them, slowly for a moment but she quickly bolted up and spun to face the both of them, a shocked look on her face.

"I get home from work and that's the kind of welcome I get?" she asked, brushing some dirt off of her clothes. The cuts and scraped she endured were already gone and she didn't quite know what she had walked into. She did know something. "You should have known full well I wasn't some woods animal." there was a haunted look in her eyes and he knew he was once more the cause of putting that slight trace of apprehension and fear there. And for that he could never truly make up for.

Thankfully, a hand from Godric led her away from the reeling Viking and he then offered to take her off for a few moments, to explain the happenings of the evening. "Would you mind if she and I took a few moments alone? Perhaps it would be best she not be around you for a few moments."

He couldn't speak but nodded, his head hanging almost dejectedly, causing her to start to move back towards him. But his maker held her back. "Please…this has been a evening of candor and now I suppose it is time for the two of us to have a session of sorts." he turned to Sookie and offered his hand. "If you would concede, of course…I wouldn't dream of forcing you to hear me out."

Knowing that Godric was certainly honorable and wanting to understand just shat she had walked into, she nodded and soon found herself airborne with the ancient vampire, heading far from where she had left her aggrieved Viking sulking behind. Finally, they landed in a park she recognized but also knew it was a good half hour from her home. There was a bench and he gestured for her to sit. They sat in silence for a few moments before he started to talk. "I wanted to have the chance to let loose, so to speak, and I sensed he needed it to. As much in control as we manage to be, there are times we need to embrace our inner beast, as it were. But of course, not against innocent humans. Animals are, to be honest, fairly expendable. But even I would be against killing those endangered."

She found this amusing and couldn't help but smile. "Friend to endangered animals, who would have thought?" they shared a brief laugh before falling into silence again. "I know what is in him, that there is and will always be a darkness there. Its part of what he is and as safe as I feel with him, there are times…there are times that I am scared. Like tonight…it was him and yet it wasn't him either."

"He and I talked a great deal tonight and the pain he has carried over the years, he knows he has done terrible things and I believe it is thanks to you for helping restore his conscience fully. He did, of course, come to care for others before he even met you but nothing compares to the effect you have had on him. And I am thankful for that because if he remained on the path he was seemingly on…..what you saw moments ago would be the true version of him and that would be a frightening prospect to be sure. You have helped him so much, Sookie."

There were tears in her eyes. "He….he has lost so much…more than I have. Not to say I am not hurting over the losses of my own loved ones. But I couldn't imagine having my world as I knew it turned upside down as his was. Losing his family, being turned by you and then becoming…..I have to be honest, I try not to think about what he was like before I came along. Before you found your humanity."

"There is a very long and bloody trail in our pasts." Godric didn't want to press the issue, knowing how it pained her to think about it, let alone discuss it. "He is the most unique I have even known and it was not a light decision on my part to take him that night. He was and remains impressive and as such, that decision remains the most proud one of my life. As much as I know he still grieves his past, those he has lost, I know he finds comfort in his new extended family, namely yourself, of course."

The tears fell as he let her lean her head on his shoulder, their shared life and affections for him mingle together. "I just….so much pain ad heartbreak and even though he has changed in so many ways….I feel like he still holds back. And it breaks my heart knowing the pain he has carried . And that I can't erase it from him."

"No…..believe me I wish that I could take that pain from him. I wish I could erase the pain I carry knowing the things I have done over my lifetime. But the only thing we can do is more on and take what we have and love and cherish them all the more. And learn from the past. I know if we had the power, we would being back everyone we have lost in our lives…that I was able to return was a fluke and a matter of chance, never to be repeated. And I don't take that knowledge lightly. I see the trepidation in your eyes, the fear. Strong as you are and for as long as you have known him, I know that you are fearful, especially after what just happened back in the woods. That he…"

"Attacked me…..out of instinct. Something I thought he was in control of. But tonight…..I think I needed a reality check. Sometimes I forget what he is. That he has been so good to me….even I forget the truth sometimes. And the truth is he is and will always be a predator. Lucky for everyone I have become tougher and more resilient and can take a good hit now and again. Though I would prefer it not come to that." there was a haunted look in her eyes as she tried not to break down. This incident was by far more disturbing than anything else that had happened as of late. All she saw in her mind was that brief but intense attack in the woods. Yes, being a faerie/vampire she had fast healing. But she was hurt and frightened in other ways and this was something that she had always feared would happen someday, no matter how much her love had seemed to temper his own behaviors. It was not as if she hadn't known what she was getting into when she had married him but this night had made the reality return to her current way of life. And it was, for the first time, making her worry, fear for her own well being mentally more than the physical aspect of it.

"I know he is in pain after what happened…go back to speak to him….I will leave the two of you be. But you know deep down he would never purposefully harm you. It was a idea to merely get some bottled up energies out and I take blame for this happening. I should have contacted you before you headed home."

She managed to smile and squeezed his hand. "We had no idea what was going to happen. I am bloodied but fine. I do like this fast healing though….." she trailed off as she hugged Godric and in a flash of light, she returned home, to the woods where she had been unexpectedly assaulted. The smell of the blood that was sucked from her-not terribly much but enough for her to scent with her heightened senses-was hanging in the air and she was on edge as she walked along, guided by her bond with him…and she scent of more blood she soon detected. And the closer she got, she stronger the scent was until she arrived in the clearing where the trouble had started. The figure lit up by the moonlight was standing there, a ancient looking dagger in hand and she could see no wounds but there was certainly plenty of blood up and down the arms of the one what had caused her to up and run from the scene. At first she thought it was a form of self torture-had he actually been so troubled he had maimed himself in punishment? Or was there something else at work here? Her answer was not cut and dry as he turned to face her, his eyes changing from a delectable blue to a eerie glowing yellow before her eyes. Something was terribly wrong and it took everything she had to stand her ground for the next few terrible moments.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE-Revelations**

"You came back….I worried you wouldn't but now…..Sookie, I don't know what is happening….I don't feel well." Eric was struggling to stand up and she went over to help steady him, transfixed by the strangeness of his usually familiar eyes. "I don't know how to explain it…it hurts but I never imagined it would happen to me…." he trailed off as she kept him on his feet, worry racing through her being.

"What? what's happening?" she asked with worry.

Though the bond between them was severed, there would always be that lingering shadow remaining, alerting one another to each other's distress and as such, Godric had appeared and seemed to be as shocked as she was. "You probably know that not all vampires have the same powers and abilities, correct, Sookie?"

She nodded. "I remember I asked Bill if he could shape shift or fly…he said something along those lines…..what are you saying is happening?"

"Fate can be funny, I have seen younger vampires experience this as well and even I don't have this power granted to me. I believe this one comes from love and unfortunately, I have not had a love nearly as strong as the two of you have."

Impatience was growing in her as she felt her Viking shudder and his skin was becoming abnormally clammy, then hot. "What is happening to him?"

His power…his abilities are…evolving. He and I witnessed this happen a few times back overseas and…..it is frightening, there is no doubt. If I had any inkling that this was a possibility for him…."

"so it's my fault because he loves me and I him?'

"This won't be a bad thing, Sookie but the first time it happens….if you wish to be away from here, it may be wise. To avoid a possible repeat of earlier this evening. I can handle him if he gets out of control…..I have seen the damage that this change can bring and I can't say he can remain in control the first time….the others we saw didn't and we were forced to kill one of them, the other got away."

"I can still hear you, you know." replied the still trembling Viking, who seemed to want to be on the ground and she obliged, helping him to the earth below their feet, strong his hair as she was at a loss as to what to do. "It will be fine…and maybe you should leave here…I never thought this would happen to me either but here we are….." then the convulsions seemed to worsen and he took his hands and took hers into them briefly before the end seemed to near. Shoving her away, he had gotten to his feet but not before the two stared openmouthed as the sight unfolding before them. As Godric held her firmly to keep her from getting close, the two watched as clothes tore off, the woods seemed to vibrate with the energy of what was happening. And when all the pained sounds were over from the writhing and now slowly rising figure, there was fear even in the eyes of Godric as they looked at the figure rising to his feet before them. His skin had changed from that creamy white to something more akin to a light charcoal color. And that was certainly not the most startling of the changes that had happened. There was the height-he was now a foot taller and slightly broader-and then there was the thick and deadly looking pointed tail and the wings. All in all, he looked almost demon like and yet he was still recognizable to those closest to him or who knew him. Not to say it was not a startling alteration. For a moment, he looked at his now slightly clawed hands and then looked to two of the closest people in his life. Those eerily glowing yellow eyes flashed back to blue for a moment before returning to yellow, neither of those facing him sure of if he was even in his own mind.

"If anyone knew what he was capable of….this power….he would be even more of a weapon for their use than ever before." Godric was thinking aloud but it was a concern that worried Sookie as well. "I dare say he is now the most dangerous, the most powerful of our kind walking the earth today."

Slowly, she pulled herself out of Godric's arms and started towards the almost frightened looking Eric. "It's ok, we are here to help you and-" she was cut off by a breeze, a breeze caused by her being swept away by Godric. He had barely set her down at the back door of her house when he himself was attacked. She winced as she watched the melee, fearful that in whatever confused state of mind he was in that the Viking would kill Godric and there was no way she thought that Eric would be able to live knowing what he had done. Using her light, she was stunned to see it was having little effect and she had to tone her attacks down, lest she accidentally hit Godric. But as they exchanged blows, it was clear that the older vampire was not long for this fight and taking desperate action, she swept into the middle of the attack, placing herself in between the two of them just as a claw came at her, striking her across the throat. She gasped for air and saw little before she started to fade away. The last thing she saw was the still and bloodied Godric on the ground, his eyes meeting hers for a moment before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

She hadn't a clue how long she had been out but what she did know was that she was healed. And there was a wetness, a sensation of her neck still being wet. And she soon came to see it was a tongue licking the blood from her healed neck. Wherever they were, it was dark and dank. but safe from any possibility of being discovered. She saw him scoot away, almost trying to hide himself from her vision as he saw she had awoken. Instead, she got off the makeshift cot she had been put upon and took her hands to forced them into his. What she noticed now, however, was that he had returned to his normal state but looked no less frightened, worried or troubled. It was hard not to see that he hadn't bothered finding any replacement clothes and she couldn't help but be taken breathless by the sight. But her worry overtook her yearning for him and she finally spoke to him

"Are you alright? This was…..I mean…."

"I nearly killed him…..and could have ended you as well. I couldn't help myself. I felt like I was out of my body…like I was watching myself but couldn't do a damn thing to stop myself. Then I saw you bleeding and it snapped me out of it and I realized what I did….but…" he looked at her, shooting to his feet and looking further panicked. "How is he? Godric…I know I fought him and I…all I was thinking was he was trying to get you and I wanted you for myself and…." he ran a hand through his dirty hair and turned his back to her just as her phone tucked in her pocket vibrated. How it hadn't been destroyed in the melee she hadn't a clue but opening it, she was able to give him some good news.

"Godric is fine…he says he has never fought anyone like you before and he is….more impressed and humbled than he has ever been in his life." Sookie relayed the message which she saw, in the body language of her Viking, had helped somewhat. But the air was still filled with so many emotions and even in such trying times, she knew that this incident was not going away anytime soon, that this change was a part of him now. The question remained, how would they move on from yet another hiccup to their lives. "Where are we, anyway?" she had to ask, not recognizing the place.

"An abandoned home in one of the zones ravaged by Hurricane Katrina. Further from home than I planned on and I don't even remember getting here. Everything is all a blur, really. The last few hours." he sat back down on the remains of a mattress that he had been on and her heart broke at seeing him appearing so vulnerable, so broken. Not that she hadn't seen him like this before. This time was different, that he had in one evening, twice laid a hand on her. Not that he had been in his right mind at either time. She vanished for a few minutes and reappeared with some clothes. Nothing fancy, jeans and a t shirt and some shoes but it was something and she handed them to him and he gave her a grateful look as he dressed in a flash, taking her hands into his own and pushing her many errant strands of blonde hair from her face, she herself looking as ragged as he did.

"I can't….I won't leave you after that has happened. I won't lie, I was and am scared of this new power of yours. But if anyone can overcome this, if anyone can control it-as you seemed to do since you didn't kill anyone tonight-it is you. And it will only serve to protect our family. Mind you, I don't think it would make for the best party trick. Maybe its like my powers when I get all….over emotional. That you can call on that power when you are angry enough. Emotional enough. You've seen me when I am in the grips of the Faerie Fury….that's gotten us through some tricky times…"

"I do love seeing the bloodlust when you get like that, though even without that, you've gotten a taste for blood and a good fight…" he replied, pride creeping into his voice but upon seeing how concerned she was, the smirk faded again. "I….shouldn't make light of this I suppose. Sorry."

"I guess I should be glad to have that cocky, feisty part of you coming around again. Seriously…if I can keep myself from harming others I care about when I am…in those throes I have no doubt you can and will do the same. It has gotten easier for me each time I go into the Fury. I can think straight and focus now, but the first time, it was rough. But now, I am kinda glad I can use that power when the time is right and for you, I think it will be just another weapon for you to use. And for what its worth, you look….well…incredibly sexy. Not that I have ever seen anything like what you just were but….." even in the soft light from the moon streaming through the mostly boarded up windows, he could tell she was blushing, adding fuel back to his former self. And he smirked, liking hearing that she thought he looked good even in his altered state. That slightly smug, confident self she was sort of missing right about now, it was returning, she knew. "We are here for each other and we can and always have helped each other. To keep each other from falling completely to pieces, to end up in the darkness. I for one will not let anything threaten what we have ever again." she got up and waited for him to do the same. "We need to get home and make sure he is going to be ok…..he did say something interesting to me earlier though." she said as he scooped her up in his arms and as tired as they both were, there was a fire of determination in their eyes. And then came that familiarity she so needed right now.

"I thought I would try to change ….you know, try to get the hang of this new shifting power I have. But you did go through the trouble of getting me new clothes so….I would prefer not to have to have you harping at me about ruining brand new clothes. But fair warning, I think there is going to be much turnover in my wardrobe."

"Like there wasn't already? How many jackets have you gone through over the years anyway? And yes, I would like it if your clothes would last for more than a week. Not that you can really help it when you shift…..did I mention how fantastic you really look?"

"You sound surprised." he said with a grin, fading slightly as she looked at him with a reverence he had never quite seen before.

"Before coming here, Godric did say something. That you are likely the most powerful being on the face of the earth…..I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Too much power….you and I have seen that go badly. Power mad people don't tend to have long lives in the supe world anyway."

They were flying overhead and he hadn't a clue how to answer her concern that she wasn't exactly saying directly. "Look, you and I know I do like power. I have always wanted it but I have also been start enough to know not to be greedy. Trying to take too much has only caused trouble and bloodshed and after what power did to Bill, him choosing the blood of Lilith over his feelings for you…..it was then I knew I was on a slippery slope and didn't want to wind up like he was. He was lucky to have regained what he had lost and returned to himself but still….I never told you thing but after that night you and I ran out of the Authority there were nights when I had terrible dreams. That instead of him drinking that blood and being resurrected that it was me instead. And then I did unspeakable things. I went for everyone I cared about and didn't care who I attacked. When the dust cleared, not only had I annihilated my family, but thousands of other people…..because I lost control. And now we find ourselves here, with me having this new ability…..its staggering and sobering to think I could cause such-" he was stopped by a finger from Sookie, her soft finger caressing his lips and then his cheek.

"You've got this, do you hear me? You've always been confident and you've done everything you set out to do in your life, right?"

"Pretty much." he conceded.

"Then this challenge is in the bag. Doubting yourself is something I simply will not have, you hear me?" she kissed him in the kips and he was all too eager to reciprocate and he had to laugh. "What?" she asked with a playful pout.

"If you were to tell me, way back in my human days that this was where I would end up in my life, I would think you drunk…or mentally challenged. Yet here we are. Life can certainly be funny….not always the ha ha funny but…" his face turned pensive as he stroked his hair and she his. "Are you certain you still want me….to even be in the same room as me?"

Moved by the awkwardness and concern, she said nothing for a few moments, letting her hands do the talking as she hugged him to her. "As scary as all this may be, I wouldn't even think twice about staying here with you. Helping you through this. I've learned from my past like you have and there is no way I am letting things fall apart again. No….freaking…way. You've proven your loyalty to me time and time again and I still feel I owe you so much after how I was to you in the past."

Choking back emotion, wanting badly to fight that which threatened to escape him, he only pulled her closer to him and it was soon after the two had fallen into a deep and sound sleep, free for the time being of the worries, the stress in their lives and yet, they were sound, taking strength in knowing they were indeed stronger together than they were apart.

 **THE END**


End file.
